All The Magic We Made
by Sapphire1616
Summary: Balancing her two different worlds, dealing with inevitable change, handling the ever present pressure, Lily can only do it with James. A completely canon retelling of James and Lily's love story through 5th, 6th, and 7th year.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea, J.K. Rowling owns the rest  
Title comes from the lyrics of Taylor Swift's song ****_Long Live_**

* * *

All The Magic We Made

_Prologue_

* * *

"Come on, Lily! We're going to the beach!"

"I'm _coming_, Tuney, hold your horses!" Petunia always waited for her younger sister. It was a blessing and a fault. Lily was usually late.

The day was perfect. The air was crisp and not muggy and humid. It was just slightly windy, but not enough to blow sand into your face, and although the water was freezing, the air was just warm enough to tempt you to dip your feet in. Lily and Petunia dunked immediately. _We are fearless_, Lily had declared before diving in with Petunia on her heels.

They played mermaid and pirate and a number of other underwater games before running shivering up to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, each of which were enjoying their own books and sharing bits of information here and there. Wrapped in towels with sandy feet shoved into old flip flops, they piled back into the car.

Once home and after a joint bath still in their sand coated bathing suits, the girls had changed into matching skirts and sandals. The sky was just barely beginning to darken, and the happy family of four sipped lemonade in the beautiful back garden.

Lily and Petunia played games with sticks and fallen flowers, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans read a bit more of their books and talked politics and economy and other adult topics. The day was absolutely perfect.

It was perfect because Mr. Evans was not yet sick, and Lily had no clue who lived down the street, and words like magic and wands were only ever uttered as a joke.

It was perfect because the family was still whole, and no one ever had real arguments of any worth, and everyone was happy.

It was the last perfect day that Petunia Evans ever recalled having, and she tried to keep the memory in her mind during difficult times. She tried particularly hard to remember when a certain boy was left on her doorstep nearly fifteen years later.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Yeah, it's short. So this is the L/J story that I've been working on. This is the Prologue, obviously, and the rest of the story is divided into three parts: one for Lily's 5th year, one for her 6th, and one for her 7th. I've been trying to make it as canon as possible and it's a lot of painstaking work, but worth it.  
Please, please, _please _review, it would mean a lot. I promise to take critique well- critique and not insults.  
Thank you for reading!

Sapphire1616


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Always Ends

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea, J.K. Rowling owns the rest**

* * *

All The Magic We Made

_Balance_

Chapter 1: Summer Always Ends

* * *

"PETUNIA CLAIRE EVANS!" Lily Evans smiled to herself because she knew that her older sister was about to be busted for sneaking out last night while their parents were at some dinner thing. Petunia stomped down the stairs and was brought into another room by their mother. She could tell because their voices, though still screaming at the top of their lungs, were now muffled somewhat so she couldn't make out the details.

The excitement over, Lily flopped back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. she spent as much time doing this as she did staring at the calendar that she briefly contemplated putting the calendar on the ceiling. During the summer Lily became quite a senseless and silly person. No work to do can do that to a person, and compared to the work she did during the school year, she was doing less than nothing.

During the school year she pushed herself as hard as she could. Magic came easily to some people, but a muggleborn had to work twice as hard as others did. No parental guidance, no way to practice during the holidays, it was easy to tell when someone was a muggleborn by their work quality and their confidence around magic.

Lily had decided within her first week at Hogwarts to not be that person. She was actually very good at hiding it. Many people were under the absurd opinion that she was a half blood based simply on her intelligence and ease with magic. Lily hadn't meant to keep it a secret, but with the way that muggleborns were looked down upon, it had become something of a convenient habit.

Realizing she had nothing to do but stare at the ceiling all day, Lily sat up and left the house.

"Be back later!" she shouted behind her shoulder. It made no difference. Her parents knew exactly where she would be, and how she wouldn't be back until just before supper. It was her regular summer routine, a simple schedule that was only interrupted on the rare occasion that she actually had something to do.

Down the street and across was a simple park. It had green grass- though the summer air liked to do it's best to dry it out- and it had the standard swing set and slide that most parks had. The field was excellent for walking dogs or playing frisbee and other games of that sort, however not on a hot day such as this. On this day- and most of this particular summer's days- the park was deserted.

Lily took her usual spot on the swing and mused to herself about a couple thoughts that had been occupying her mind while she waited for her companion.

First, that she missed Hogwarts. It was her lifeline, her connection to the magical world, and the reason she had spent countless days looking pointlessly at that stupid calendar in order to somehow force the time to go by faster just so she could get back to Hogwarts.

Lily had received her Hogwarts letter just two days ago. With it came another letter announcing her newly appointed position as the Gryffindor Prefect, an honor if she ever knew one. With Hogwarts just days away, and this new knowledge that she would be a Prefect, only one thing could ruin her good mood. And, of course, that one thing just had to ruin it.

Lily had only one best friend in the entire world, Severus Snape- who happened to be the companion that she was waiting for at that moment. He had loyally taken Petunia's place as her only confident when Lily was shunned because of her magical abilities. He had soothed her worries about being clueless in the magical world by teaching her all he knew about it. He had done everything he could possibly do for her, and so she had never imagined a day where he would no longer be there for her. But after gradually drifting apart last year to a point where she only saw him a few times when studying together on weekends, she didn't know what to think anymore. The year before that they had been inseparable.

It was strange for Lily to have a summer where there was time left over to do things without Severus. It was dead boring. She hadn't seen him for nearly a week, though she kept waiting at the park. She didn't think her parents even knew that Severus was out with his other friends while she sat here alone.

Second, there was an increasing worry that things would not be the same back at school. Summer always ends, and their friendship became slightly strained when it was not summer. It was, not just uncommon, but down right appalling for a Gryffindor to befriend a Slytherin, and because of it both Lily and Severus had not made many more friends outside of each other.

At least, this was the case until about last year, when Severus had gravitated slightly more towards his bunkmates in Slytherin. Lily was suspicious of his new interest in his bunkmates to say the least, but he wasn't entirely blameless on their friendship fading. She herself had gotten closer and friendlier to her bunkmates as well, and as she and Severus had drifted further apart, she was excluded less and less by the others in her dormitory. The worst part was that she wasn't even sure what she thought about it. It was good and bad.

In fact, Cordelia, a friendly Gryffindor girl of the same year, had invited her to go shopping at Diagon Alley next Saturday. This happened to be the crux of Lily's problems at the moment, because as much fun as it would be to shop around with another girl for once, she was feeling the loss of Severus more than ever. Since her first year at Hogwarts she went school supplies shopping with him. At first, it was because she was nervous about not knowing anything and was supervised by her mother and father. The next year it was convenient and practically expected, they had spent all school year and summer by each others' side. And by the third year it had become a tradition that was never changed, even when people had forgotten why.

So it was, at first, shocking, and now aggravating, that Severus would ignore three- _three_- owls asking when he wanted to go. She had even gone as far as to go to his house to see what was with him, but he had not answered and neither parents were home. Furious, Lily had stomped back to the house to find Petunia in charge and announcing that she had plans and to not tell Mum and Dad.

In the heat of the moment, she had sent her reply to Cordelia that she would very much like to go school shopping with her and not moments later felt the incredible guilt and betrayal to Severus that came with it. _It was his fault_, she said to herself firmly, _he is the one who ignored you and pushed you out_.

When it was nearly suppertime, Lily made her way back home.

Severus never came.

* * *

"Come on, Lily!" cried Elizabeth. "You've been in that book shop for _ages_!"

"In a minute, I just found this lovely book for-"

"It's a _book_, Lily! Are you really going to blow off your friends for a book?" Cordelia cut her off, but that's not what made Lily stop. _Friends_. she had said they were friends. Was making friends really that easy, that simple?

"All right, I'm coming."

It had been a bit of a shock to find Elizabeth Price with Cordelia when she arrived at her house, however she should have assumed. While Lily spent nearly all of her time with Severus, the other girls in her dormitory made friends, and Cordelia was best friends with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had never spoken to Lily before, but Lily was finding her to be great company and hilariously funny. Although shy on the outside, Lily saw how Cordelia found her to be a good friend. Cordelia, on the other hand, was nearly the polar opposite. Loud and outspoken, she was frank and to the point on all matters.

"Let's get ice cream, shall we? It's bloody _hot_ outside!" Elizabeth giggled at her friend's dramatics.

Unfortunately, Florean Fortesque's was packed with people who had the same idea as them. The line stretched on and on, winding around the back of the building.

"Well this is ridiculous! Come on, we can just get ice cream at my place," Cordelia offered. "It's not a far walk, and my mum would _love_ to meet you, Lily."

"All right," Lily replied, though in her mind uncertain. "Do you have a phone, I should tell my mum where to pick me up."

"Oh don't bother, we can drive you home."

"What about a sleepover?" Elizabeth suggested. "I'm staying over anyway, just phone your mum, Lily."

Severus would miss her, probably, despite his newfound isolation. But her mother would love to see her hanging around new people, new friends. Maybe Petunia would even be happy if she spent less time around Severus. It was one of the things that annoyed her sister most about her.

"Sure, I'd love to stay over."

* * *

"And _then_, mum was screaming at the poor boy who wanted nothing more to do with me at that point. It was all just a _huge_ mess!" Cordelia finished her story. She was particularly gifted in story telling, making a simple mix up into a thrilling tale of adventure.

"What about you, Lily? Anything juicy about your times with _Snape_." Cordelia was also a notorious gossip. Lily supposed the two went hand in hand; one couldn't be a gossip without being able to tell a good story, and one tended to gravitate towards gossip when good in story telling.

"Certainly nothing as exciting as what seems to go on in your lives, but my _sister_ on the other hand..."

They stayed up all night exchanging stories. Lily had never had such a sleepover as this one. For the first time she regretted choosing Severus over her dorm mates for so long. At least, until the subject of _boys_ came up.

"So Lily, who do you like?" She was startled. The subject had never been discussed before.

"I think Sirius Black is just _dreamy_!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a mocking tone, referring the many younger girls who seemed to fawn over the poor boy. The girls laughed. "But James Potter, now..."

"Oh James Potter! Lizzie here's been practically in love with the boy since 2nd year," Cordelia cut in.

"You _know_ not to call me _Lizzie_! And it was 3rd year, and not till the end of it anyway. And I don't _love_ him... It's just a slight fancy, very, very _slight_."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, you never answered my question, Lily."

Lily thought about it. There wasn't really anyone in particular that caught her eye. Maybe Black, or Potter, if they hadn't been terrible bullies, maybe Ross Fawley, if he wasn't notorious for his player status, maybe even a sixth year, or a seventh year! But that was just it, it was always a _maybe_ with her because she never got the chance to meet someone she might like.

"No one." She would rather be known for honesty than for fitting in.

"Rubbish! You only say 'no one' if there is someone you don't want anyone to know about, or if there is someone but _you_ don't know it. There is never just '_no one_'," Cordelia established in a definitive tone.

"So which is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, if I only have those two options, then I suppose it's the latter, but I honestly don't like anyone. Why does there always have to be someone?"

"You ask silly questions like that now, but soon you'll understand that there is _always_ someone." Lily didn't necessarily agree, but the subject matter was so pointless that she didn't feel the need to argue further.

"Well then, I guess the question now is: who do _you_ like, Cordelia?"

* * *

"Where were you?"

No, it was not her parents asking. She had phoned them as she said she would. No, it was not Petunia either. She left all the time and for all the things she was, she was not a hypocrite.

There was only one other person that Lily summered with.

"I thought we were going to go to Diagon Alley together, like we always do." It was Severus.

"Yes, I thought that too, until you ignored my owls- in plural- and were off for almost an entire week without mentioning anything to me whatsoever!" Her voice had risen without her meaning to. He cringed at her harsh words.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't know I was going away until I was gone. And I meant to return your owls, really, but I've just been so busy and-"

"Busy with what?" She was curious, she hadn't been attempting to catch him in a lie.

"Well... Er... " She narrowed her eyes.

"Severus..."

"Nothing! It wasn't what you're thinking!"

"So what was it then?"

"Look, it's not a big deal. Do we have to ruin our last afternoon before Hogwarts with an argument. I feel like all we do is argue anymore." Lily sighed. She closed her eyes. She counted to ten. Slightly calmer, Lily turned to face him.

"Alright, let's just enjoy today." She flopped back onto the grass and Severus followed suit. "I see... a dragon."

"A wand."

"A parachute."

"That is not a parachute, Lily, it's obviously a clock."

"No, why would it be a clock? That doesn't make any sense. A parachute is the obvious choice. You just can't tell because there's no person attached to it, but trust me it's a parachute." Severus laughed, and Lily joined in. It was a silly game, but there was something to be said about tradition, and today happened to be the perfect day for cloud watching.

"No, it's definitely a clock. Besides, I was just humoring you when you said dragon. There is no way that cloud is a dragon. It's a spider of course."

"And exactly how many spiders are there that have four legs?"

"What about the tail? That makes five."

"So you admit that's a tail. And spiders have eight legs not five."

"You're not counting the fire spewing from the mouth, that makes six."

"First of all, the fire proves it's a dragon, and second of all, spiders still have eight legs."

"I've definitely seen a spider with six legs."

"You have not! You're making that up. And even if you truly believed that it was a spider, it wasn't because spiders happen to have eight legs."

And while the two laughed over the silliness and spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening just having fun like little kids again, Lily thought back to her stolen day in Diagon Alley. She had two new friends.

It wasn't as though Lily had ever had trouble making friends, it was that she never had the need to. In primary school everyone made friends on the first day and that was that. It was sad when she left, but she was already friends with Severus, and Lily could never really remember a definitive point in their relationship where they became friends. One day he simply popped up out of nowhere and taught her about a magic world that was actually real.

She had never had any real need to make new friends, one was enough, especially one as great as Severus. It was the first time she had ever second-guessed that policy. _Yes_, she thought, _summer always ends_.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I feel like it starts off slow, but I needed to explain some things and set the story up. I don't think the rest of the story will be like that. So anyway, let me know how it was in a review. I personally prefer super long (like 40+ pages long) chapters which this is not, so I'd be interested to know what you guys think of chapter lengths.

Love,

Sapphire1616


	3. Chapter 2: Augurey

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea, J.K. Rowling owns the rest**

* * *

All The Magic We Made

_Balance_

Chapter 2: Augurey

* * *

The scarlet train gleamed like new despite being hundreds of years old, ready to take the 278 students attending Hogwarts that year. Steam puffed out of the top and it's loud horn sounded to remind families that the train would be leaving in just five minutes.

"Have a good school year, sweetie!" Her mother said to her. "Remember to write at least once a week."

"We love you, honey," her father reminded her. He bent down to give her a hug, and she kissed him on the cheek. He was too thin, too frail. He shouldn't be here right now.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She looked at him pointedly. "The doctors have estimated at least another year before we start seeing any signs of trouble. You just enjoy you're school year, and I'll see you at Christmas, okay?"

Her father had lung cancer. She had always believed her parents' assurances and the doctors' insistences that he was doing great until the day she saw him collapse in the kitchen. He got better. Loads better. He was going to see her graduate.

"Okay, Daddy." She hugged him again, and then her mother too. "I love you, I'll see you in a few months."

"Bye, sweetie! I love you too!"

"Bye, Mum, bye, Daddy!" With one final wave she hopped on the train. Her trunk had boarded half and hour before her, so she wasted no time searching for a compartment. Severus promised to save her a seat while she said goodbye to her parents.

Lily Evans had a foot in both worlds. First and foremost, she was the daughter to Christine and David Evans. She had an older sister named Petunia, and she used to go to primary school in Cokeworth. But now she had a friend named Severus Snape, and she went to a school that taught her magic.

Speaking of Severus, she needed to find him. The train jostled into movement, and Lily stumbled forward to find herself facing the very compartment that she was looking for. However, Severus was not alone in the compartment, joining him were Avery and Mulciber, two of the 6th year Slytherins. Lily desperately wanted to burst through the doors and stop this now, but she couldn't. She couldn't face the humiliation, and she wasn't sure if Severus would choose her. That thought terrified her the most of all, but she ignored all of this and walked on as if she hadn't seen them at all. Besides, she had a Prefect meeting to be getting to. Her original plan of talking to Severus first changed into meeting with him afterward. His new _friends_ ought to be gone by then.

The Prefects' compartment was at the front of the train. It didn't take her long to reach it and she was right on time. She saw Remus Lupin first and smiled at him. They hadn't talked too much before, but now they would be working and patrolling together. He was in Gryffindor as well. Next she saw Robin Rowle and Charles Hilliard, the 5th year Ravenclaw Prefects. They were both already in their school robes. Lily looked self consciously down at her muggle wear. Hopefully she wouldn't be the only one.

She let out a breath she hadn't even been aware of holding when the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects of 6th year walked in, all dressed in muggle clothes. She wasn't in the mood for disdainful looks from Slytherin, or any pure-bloods for that matter. Lily tried not to stereotype the house, though she seemed to be the only one to make an effort.

When the last Prefects walked in- 7th year Slytherins- the door magically closed behind them. The Head Boy handed out patrol schedules and passwords while the Head Girl introduced herself and asked everyone else to do the same. The Head Boy was Walter Gamp, from Slytherin, and the Head Girl was Emmeline Vance, from Gryffindor. Dumbledore's scheming for house unity, no doubt. However, they seemed to get along fairly well, and Lily could see nothing wrong with Walter Gamp, in fact he seemed a nice bloke. She was letting stereotypes get to her head again.

In her year, there was Lupin and herself from Gryffindor, and Rowle and Hilliard from Ravenclaw as previously stated. She recognized- very vaguely- Gertrude Madley from Hufflepuff, but Ross Fawley was a new face. And from Slytherin she knew, of course, Harper Wilkes from Severus's descriptions. He had a mean looking face, and, true to his name, he harped continuously on the evils of muggle-borns. He was paired with Violetta Wildsmith who didn't saw much, but by the looks of contempt she threw Lily's way, she agreed with Wilkes on the matter of muggle-borns.

It was a sad truth that Lily had to deal with such people, but she had grown immune to their taunts. They were no more than the average bully, and they were known at every school, magical or not, across the globe. Knowing that she would never be rid of such people, Lily simply ignored them. With only words, and the occasional hex that Lily easily undid, they could not hurt her.

"All right, 5th years, I know this is your first year being a Prefect, and on top of O.W.L.'s this year will probably be a nightmare. So please, try to catch on quickly." Vance and Gamp had already sent the 6th and 7th year Prefects on their way to begin patrols. The rest of them were here to learn the rules for the rest of the year.

"You already have your schedules for what nights to patrol. You patrol with your fellow house Prefect at all times. No trading partners, and no going off on your own, understand?" Emmeline Vance spoke with a no-nonsense tone that demanded attention, similar to that of Professor McGonagall.

"We meet in the Heads' office every Sunday afternoon at 2 o'clock, don't be late. Assuming your all read the letter that came with your badge, you should know that you are allowed to dock points as you see fit, however not from fellow Prefects and only from those in your own house. If you are unsure of how many points to take, read your letter more carefully. It includes suggestions and guidelines for this.

"You also now have access to the Prefects bathroom. It is on the fifth floor at the fifth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. The password is _White Citrus._

"Being a Prefect means that you are now eligible to become Head Boy or Girl. This is the highest honor at Hogwarts, so be sure to take patrols and being a Prefect seriously if you want this." She stopped to take a breath and surveyed them all.

"Most importantly, I think, is that you set the example for all of the students. Everyone in this school, first years especially, see you as the example of what to do. Don't let them down." And with that, she sent them on their way.

Lily glanced down at her schedule: Remus Lupin and Lily Evans- Cars #5-#8 from 12:30-2:30, and below that _Augurey_- the password to Gryffindor's common room- in charmed ink to reveal only to Gryffindors' eyes. She had about an hour before her patrol time.

"Do you want to meet at Car 5 when it's time to start, and then go from there?" Remus had evidently been looking at his schedule as well.

"Sounds good, see you then!" He responded in a similar fashion, and she was on her way to find Severus.

He was in the same compartment as earlier, thankfully this time without his new _friends_. Lily knew that she didn't approve of them, and he knew this as well, but sometimes she wished that he wouldn't hide it from her. Who knew what else he was hiding.

"Hey, Lily! How was the Prefect meeting?" He looked up from his book.

"It was fine, I expected it to go longer, but basically it was 'read your letter and here are your patrol schedules'. And then there was this speech about setting the example. I wonder if she wrote it out herself to practice, or if it was handed down from Head Girl to Head Girl. She sent the 6th and 7th years away before the speech, so it must be similar every year." He laughed at her antics, and she smiled in return, feeling the warmth of friendship and having someone appreciate your company.

"So who are the other Prefects?"

Lily went on to describe each and every 5th year Prefect and the way they spoke and their funny quirks. She did most of the talking for the hour. However, she didn't mention the odd looks from the Slytherins. Severus didn't need to hear about his own house.

"Don't you have to go now?" Severus reminded her.

"Oh, that's right! Thanks, I definitely would have forgotten," she said as she threw robes over her clothing and walked out the door.

Remus was waiting for her right where he said he would be.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time, and-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You're barely even late."

"All right then, why don't we get started."

Luckily for Remus, Lily was thinking, that the Marauders' compartment was not in their section to patrol. She pitied the Prefects in charge of them. She knew their compartment, of course, because they sat in the same exact one every single time. Once, they had hexed a group of 4th Years out of it when they were only 3rd Years. And from then on it was charmed to let only them in. Complex magic, but apparently necessary for them. Never mind that it was, technically, destruction of school property. Not that they ever paid attention to the rules.

"So, how was your summer hols?" Remus asked her to break the silence. She smiled and answered in her charming voice.

* * *

Severus Snape breathed a sigh of relief once Lily was out of the compartment, and instantly felt guilty for doing so. She was going to be gone for two hours, and he intended to use every possible minute of this time.

Thankfully, she had had a Prefect meeting before hand, so she wasn't around to witness when Avery and Mulciber unexpectedly arrived to visit him. He wished that Lily understood his need to have friends that were as interested in the Dark Arts as he was. He need more than one friend, and he needed friends of his house and gender.

He knew that he shouldn't be sneaking behind her back, but, as he switched cars on his way to the Slytherin's compartment, this was much better than the alternative.

"Severus! How good of you to join us," Avery called. Severus always imagined that extra attention was paid to him because he was much brighter than the others.

The compartment was crowded, with Avery, Mulciber, and Rosier, 6th years, Wilkes, Crabbe, and himself from 5th year, and one 7th year, Walden Macnair. They all looked to him as their leader.

"I assume you know why you're here?" While on the outside he was speaking to the group, he seemed to be addressing Severus individually. They nodded in answer.

"He can offer all of you something, something that you desperately want, but only if you offer him what he wants, understand." And once again everyone nodded with enthusiasm.

Severus knew exactly what he wanted from the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Sirius nodded exaggeratedly, and picked their numerous sweets and snacks while James dumped his sack of coins. They were her best customers.

"Think this will be enough?" Sirius asked him as they strode back to their compartment.

"If Peter doesn't eat it all." They snickered at their friends expense.

"Foods here!" James announced and they dumped their pile on the empty seat. "When's Moony back?"

"Uh, 3-ish, so about an hour," Peter replied. The three of them feasted on their food.

"Remember that?" Peter said suddenly, pointing up at the ceiling. Burned into the wood: The Marauders. It had an animal paw burned beneath it because they still didn't know what their Animigi would be. Hopefully one of them would have a paw print so they would seem more like geniuses rather than idiots.

"Ahh, good times! I wish someone would try to break in now. I'm dead bored." Sirius announced.

"Save if for school, Black, we'll need to make sure everyone knows that the Marauders have far from grown up!"

"Speaking of not growing up, full moon next week?"

"We should wait for Moony to get back before we plan, ya know? He needs the opportunity to shoot down our plans."

"Hey, sometimes he is right about-" Peter was cut off immediately.

"And most of the time he isn't. End of discussion." For some reason, no one contradicted James. His arguments were irrefutable, and he was rarely denied anything. That was simply James Potter.

* * *

Patrols were not so much scary as they were boring. Most students were inside their compartments, reading or talking or playing games. No one was causing much of a ruckus.

"What do you say? Once more time around before we head back to report to Emmeline?"

"Sounds good," Lily responded, and they turned around and began walking back the way they came. She saw him when they came into the 8th car. It was near the end, and mostly filled with Slytherins. He was sitting with his back to the clear door. _Sev_. He had _lied_ to her. And he was keeping company with Avery and Mulciber. Why was he doing this to her? Luckily, Remus didn't notice her tense posture.

"All right, let's just go back to the Prefects compartment and be done with this, shall we?"

"Let's go," she said quietly. He heard her just fine, however, and was still clearly oblivious as he happily chatted on their walk back. But what was Severus _doing_?

* * *

"Patrols go okay?" Severus asked her, back in the compartment where he had been suspiciously waiting. "You seem... tense."

"No, I'm fine. Just... tired I suppose. I'm going to read until we get to the castle, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Cordelia Kirke was the epitome of Gryffindor. She was fearless in nearly all aspects of the word, and kind to boot. Elizabeth did not mind living in her shadow- really she didn't- but she did mind not having many other friends. Cordelia was very popular among the Gryffindors, and Elizabeth was merely on friendly terms with a few Ravenclaws. They were a quieter house, and Elizabeth was not quite as rowdy as her best friend.

When Cordelia had invited Lily to join them in Diagon Alley, Elizabeth was hopeful that she might finally be extended into Cordelia's other group of friends, the bigger but not as close group. But Lily was different, in all aspects of the word.

Before getting to know Lily- really getting to know her- Elizabeth had not met someone who was more _Gryffindor_ than Cordelia. But Lily exceeded her by far. She was not scared of befriending the Slytherins, and she was not scared of being shunned by Gryffindors for it. She was caring and kind and loyal... She was far more _good_ Elizabeth had ever seen in a person. Elizabeth was _jealous_.

Lily Evans seemed to be Cordelia's perfect match, they were each spectacular- though Lily was a great deal prettier than Cordelia- and she seemed the perfect replacement for Elizabeth. She feared for the day that Cordelia would blow her off for Lily, as seemed the inevitable outcome.

"You gonna finish that?" Cordelia asked her, referring to the bag of Chocoballs sitting in her lap. Elizabeth handed them over. At least for now Cordelia was her best friend, and she pushed her insecurities down for the remainder of the train ride.

* * *

When the train arrived at the station, hoards of students got off the train. First years followed a large giant of a man named Hagrid to the lake, and all other students climbed into self pulling carriages.

Lily and Severus were quiet as they climbed into a carriage that, ironically, held Cordelia and Elizabeth. Severus glared at the two, and Lily did not make any conversation for the sake of the icy tension between the four of them at the moment. Lily stayed silent through the feast, listening to her friends' lively conversations, and she spoke only to lead the students with Remus to Gryffindor tower knowing the password.

It was only late at night, knowing classes were first thing tomorrow, that she allowed herself to think about it. Severus Snape, the person she trusted with her life and her best friend, had directly lied to her. It wasn't just that he lied, it was what he was doing that had cause for lying. He was consorting with dangerous people. Lily was not mad at him so much that she was afraid.

Just yesterday they had been little kids again. They were playing games and laughing and having simple fun.

Lily Evans was terrified, and there was really almost nothing she could do to stop Severus from going down this path.

* * *

James Potter briefly saw Lily Evans sit down by her dorm mates at the Gryffindor table, but he didn't pay much heed to her silence. Lily Evans was an enigma that he had no current desire to figure out.

Sirius was grinning at him as another first year was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius somehow felt personally responsible for every person sent to Gryffindor. He was definitely proud of his house.

Dumbledore's speech was as vague as usual with all the necessary information, and they all clapped for the new staff: Argus Filch, the new caretaker, and Professor Ryan Kendall, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Reckon we can break him in?" Sirius asked him. Though it would never be proven, the Marauders could take the credit for the retirement of the previous caretaker, Apollyon Pringle.

"Course, he looks much weaker than Pringle was, and it only took us four years to get rid of him."

"Too right you are, Potter."

James was not aware that the exact number of students attending Hogwarts that year was 278, though Dumbledore was, and he was also not aware of the fact that everyone was of attendance when it was time to go to bed, though he may have assumed. However, by the end of the next day everyone was aware that Hogwarts had only 277 students attending, and the 278th was no where to be found with no explanation whatsoever.

* * *

**A/N:**  
So, the actually interesting story begins. Slightly. Lots of probably boring info on Prefects here, but I couldn't skip it. So, once again please review if you're reading it and say whatever you like.

Love,

Sapphire1616


	4. Chapter 3: Just A Name

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea, J.K. Rowling owns the rest**

* * *

All The Magic We Made

_Balance_

Chapter 3: Just A Name

* * *

When Lily walked into Charms, the last class on the first day, she took her seat in the front. Cordelia and Elizabeth were sitting together behind her, and Florence was on her right, beside Hesper and Mary.

To her left was the Hufflepuff Prefect, whose name she had already forgotten. And of course, the back row was lined with the infamous four. Professor Flitwick seemed to have no problem with them sitting together, for now. How long that would last, Lily wasn't sure it would be long. They all, nearly simultaneously, leaned back on their chairs to rest against the wall.

"Good morning class! It's nice to see some familiar faces once again. Now, Black?"

"Here." And so began roll call.

"Cattermole."

"Cornfoot."

"Evans." It continued until,

"Jones." It was silent. The entire castle seemed to hold its breath in a moment of silence. Of course, there was no answer. By now everyone had heard of the only person to not show up for the first day of classes, but the phenomenon was still a mystery at that point. Nobody knew what was going on. Flitwick was, as usual, slightly flustered at the silence.

"Oh! Yes, yes of course, I recall Professor McGonnagall saying something now... Well, that'll be an absent. Kirke."

"Here." And then class resumed as normal, and nearly everyone forgot about the mystery for the moment.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" James asked Sirius the next day.

"What? That Fabius Watkins died by flying into a helicopter? Cause neither can I. The Magpies aren't gonna score any goals without him!"

"Can you be serious for once? A girl is _missing_."

"Calm down. She didn't show up for class, so what? I was contemplating it myself this morning. She'll turn up."

"That's not it. It's just- nobody seems to care," James tried to explain. "Even you, just saying 'she'll turn up'. Nobody cares about it."

"Well, it's only been a day. She could be sick or something."

"But she's not." And she wasn't. For the thousands of excuses made on her behalf, very few paid attention to the fact that she was gone without a trace.

"Whatever. Let's go check out that passage way Peter found the first night," Sirius changed the subject.

"Right behind you," James responded, and the two left the common room to look for Peter. They found him in the library with Remus who was trying, in vain, to teach Peter Charms. Unfortunately for him, it was both Remus and Peter's worst subject.

"Let's just be grateful it's not Transfiguration," said James as he and Sirius found them in the middle of a failed charm. "Now come on, we've got a secret passage way to find." Peter brightened up considerably at that, and they four followed Peter into what he knew best.

Contrary to popular belief, it was actually Peter who was best at finding such secrets of Hogwarts. In fact, it was he who found the Marauders' very first, before they were even known as the Marauders.

It took a certain skill to find these secrets of Hogwarts, and while neither of his friends understood why it was Peter who possessed this skill, the man in question thought he knew.

For someone to find these secrets, they had to be willing to hide, to become invisible. James and Sirius were the kind of people who loved to stand out, so it made sense that the one who faded into the background was the one who was able to look into the shadows make something of it.

It also helped that Peter had a knack for getting lost, which led him to some great accidental discovers, including the one he was leading the Marauders towards at this very moment.

* * *

It was finally the end of the first week of classes. Still the beginning of the year, people were just getting to know the material and the expectations of them. It was the first week, so why were they already preparing for O.W.L.'s?

Not that Lily had to worry about any of it. She had already preplanned a study schedule for herself. Last year she had organized a study plan, and all she had to do was rearrange a few things to work around her patrol schedule. She was ready to work around Severus's unpredictability as well. What she wasn't prepared for, was her dorm mates.

"Come on, Lily!" Lily was forcibly reminded of a similar conversation at Elizabeth's pleading voice. "You never do anything fun, and it's only been a _week_ of classes!"

"I don't know..."

"Everyone else is hanging out in the common room, and you're up here studying!" Lily thought of her grades, of her best friend, of the silliness of the idea of a picnic and the feuds of their dormitory, of many other excuses but she still could not muster up the energy to argue the matter further.

"Alright, let me get dressed and I'll go with you," she conceded.

* * *

To Lily, Bryony Jones was just a name. If pressed, she could just vaguely call up a memory of being in a joint Gryffindor-Hufflepuff class with her. _Jones_ sounded familiar, but it was a common name. Lily could not even remember a hair color.

In fact, few at Hogwarts could match a face to the name Bryony Jones, and before September 2nd, she was merely another student among hundreds at Hogwarts. It wasn't until she was discovered missing on September 2nd, the first day of classes, that she became famous around the school.

And despite her newfound fame that she wasn't even around to appreciate, still few could match a face to the name.

"So what do you make of the missing girl?" Sometimes her name was not even mentioned at all. A nameless, faceless girl that was somehow famous.

"She's in our year, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, but a Hufflepuff. No wonder no one remembers her," Florence, though quiet, was not the most considerate of the group.

"Don't say that," Lily admonished. "She lived in a dorm with four other people. We might not all be the best of friends, but we all still know each other. And someone must have reported her missing, right?" While the others agreed with her, Lily didn't notice their exchange of looks. Although she was included on various outings such as this one for the past four years, she was still always viewed as an outsider to the rest of them.

"Are you lot the least bit curious about what happened to her?" Lily asked them.

"Well sure, I guess," Hesper responded. "If she was kidnapped then the guy could go after us next, but I don't think she was kidnapped."

"It was too quiet, hushed up. She probably got upset and ran away or something," Mary piped in.

"What if it was You-Know-Who?" Elizabeth asked in a hushed voice.

"It wasn't," said Cordelia definitively. "He's more vocal about these sorts of things. He takes the credit for mass murder and whatnot."

"Can we not talk about this now?" Florence asked. "It doesn't involve us, we should just let it go. They'll find her."

Lily didn't agree with that statement at all. They _did_ need to talk about it now, before it was too late. And it _did_ affect them, if not that they were in the same year, but the fact that they went to the same school even. _Everyone_ was involved. Lily couldn't let this mystery just go, she had to figure it out.

They moved on to different topics, but Lily remained quiet, wondering how on earth she was going to solve this mystery and figure out where Bryony Jones could've disappeared to.

* * *

"So what do you make of all of this?" Remus asked Lily as they made their rounds on Friday night. Friday night patrols were the dreaded ones, they soon learned. Mondays were Ravenclaws, Tuesdays Slytherins, Hufflepuffs had Wednesdays, and Gryffindors were Thursdays. The Head Boy and Girl patrolled weekends, which left Friday as the rotating extra patrol. It was just their luck that Gryffindor was first.

Talking with Remus was surprisingly easy for Lily. However, after patrolling yesterday night, topics were running out and they were left with the one gossip that each were trying to avoid.

"Ugh," she sighed, "I'm just sick of all the unnecessary gossip! For all the people saying they don't care, she's just a drama queen or sick or not showing up for some inexplicable reason, it is all they talk about!"

"It's all I've been hearing about this entire week," Remus agreed.

"It's not even that, it's just- these people don't really care about her, most of them don't even know her name! All they care about is that she's something to talk about, and here I am becoming just like them. Her _name_ is Bryony Jones!" Remus smirked.

"You sound just like James. He hasn't mentioned the whole event since Tuesday when he blew up at Sirius for not caring."

"And it's not like I even know her, I barely know her name, but at least it's something more than most of the idiots here," Lily continued on as if she hadn't heard him, which was a lie of course. Of course she had heard him, and of course she was ignoring that fact.

* * *

The next mornings Daily Prophet did not bring good news. Lily felt sick after reading just the heading. While uncreative, it summed up the incident well enough to send fear shooting down her neck.

_Death Eaters Bring Terror to London Muggles_

_Friday, September 5th, 1995 a terrible tragedy struck the London Hilton. The writers here at the Daily Prophet mourn on behalf of the sixty-three injuries and two deaths caused by none other than the infamous Death Eaters who have been wrecking havoc among muggles all summer._

"It's only a matter of time before we become the targets," says frightened muggleborn member of the Ministry of Magic while working to take care of the aftermath of the attack. He is referring, of course, to the Letters mailed to the minister's desk just last year.

The article continued to summarize and review last year's Death Eater scare known as the Letters, but Lily stopped reading there. Without a word she went up to her dormitory, her plate of blueberry waffles- a Saturday treat she allowed herself- left sitting uneaten on the table.

She remember the icy fear of last year, when a series of letters had made their way right into the minister of magic's desk. No one knew how they got their, but everyone knew who sent them. His name was feared by all. Just the thought of him sent shivers down Lily's back. She couldn't even stand the thought of him, let alone speak his name.

She reached the Fat Lady and was just about to speak the password- Augurey- when someone climbed out and knocked her down on her feet.

"Oh! Merlin, I'm sorry," he said while reaching a hand down to help her out. James Potter. Lily got up on her own and remembered what Remus had mentioned earlier- James cared about Bryony Jones, too. They were two of few people who actually cared about her and what happened.

His hazel eyes caught hers, and she murmured a thanks. Then, he was on his way, and she was on hers. Four years together had Hogwarts and she had barely said two words to any of the four boys who lived just a staircase over.

* * *

The next Monday was the 5th year Gryffindor's first class with the new teacher. It seemed to James Potter that they would break the DADA professor before the new caretaker. Already Professor Kendall was fed up with them.

"Sirius Black!" His voice was shrilly due to a new charm that Sirius was trying out.

"Yes, professor?" Sirius was the picture of innocence, but unfortunately it was not working.

"You fix this immediately!"

Sirius smirked. "Well, you have no proof that it was in fact I who charmed your voice into this lovely soprano this afternoon, however you could be a Divination teacher as you uncannily guessed that I, out of all of the students in this class, happen to know a counter charm for you. I just don't understand why you would ever want to remove such a charming, melodious, wonderful-"

"Fix it, Black, before I have you expelled!" Sirius' voice was well trained by his parents to be elegant, polite, and charming. They could not know at the time that all of their work would go towards infuriating teachers.

"Well, you see that would involve talking to a number of people: the headmaster, first of all and of course the-"

"Now!" It would have been a roar if not for the charm that caused it to squeak in a high pitch that caused everyone in the room to cover their ears.

"Alright, alright. _Normalis vox_!" And with a flourish of the wand, Professor Kendall's voice was once again normal. Sirius leaned over to share something with James, however before he could even get the words out Professor Kendall stopped them.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! I've had _enough_! Black, I want you over there, next to Cattermole! Potter, move to that empty seat by Evans! I am done with the both of you! I'll see you after class. Now, if we can get back to work..." James and Sirius shuffled to their new seats, looks of regret tossed back at each other. But it was only one class, they would survive. And there wasn't much that Professor Kendall could do to them anyway, McGonagall would have a cow if they were off the Quidditch team and Dumbledore loved them both. With a dramatic sigh, James took his new seat in the front next to a quiet girl, his year and house he realized. Oh, it was _her_, the one who hangs around the Slytherin, _Snivellus_.

He expected her to strike up some sort of whispered conversation- this was already shaping up to be the most boring class second to History of Magic- but she shockingly said not a word. She wasn't the stuck up Ravenclaw type that actually took notes on idiotic teacher just because he had a title, but she wasn't talking either. Next to her Kirke was chattering on and on about some story- Merlin, that bird could talk- but Evans did not try to top her story and didn't add any side comments so she could be heard. She simply listened with an attentiveness that he didn't even know existed.

This wasn't the first time that a teacher had separated him from Sirius, but it was the first time that it actually made a difference. He spent the rest of class working. No, not on Defense, which was a complete waste of time, but on the Transfiguration project he had been working on for the past three years. In two full moons they would be ready. It was mostly training up until this point. Practice the incantation, practice the wand movement, practice, practice, practice. It was tiring, boring, and tremendously long. Three years of practice, it tested James' patience like no other thing.

But soon it would be done and soon they would be able to transform and sneak out- James was hoping for a phoenix or some other magical animal with special powers maybe or... But if he was a phoenix, how would they get out of the castle? James had no clue what the special powers of phoenixes were, could they tell when Filch came around. They had no clue what Filch's schedule was, either. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had watched Pringle on his patrols all first year beneath the cover of the Invisibility Cloak to learn his schedule. They didn't have time for that now, and, come to think of it, there was no way he, Sirius, and Peter would be able to fit under the Cloak now in 5th year.

James was nearing a panic attack with these sudden thoughts when he glanced over at Evans next to him. Her head was bent down, doodling on her paper. The sun beamed through the window and bounced off of her hair, showing off the intense red locks. She was drawing a seating chart, a diagram of the room with funny little descriptions of the people in their class. He couldn't read what she wrote about him, but he definitely agreed with her about Kirke. She drew the Professor, declaring him daft twit and an idiot. It was definitely hilarious, but what if it was like a magic painting and the people moved... It could be a map...

* * *

**A/N:**  
It's been a while. It was the end of term at my school and so all projects were due and it was a mad rush to get everything in on time. I am also a very accomplished procrastinator. However this week was vacation and I wrote a bunch and hopefully updates will be more regular from now on. No promises, unfortunately.  
Please review with advice and thoughts and whatnot. Thanks for reading!

Love,

Sapphire1616


	5. Chapter 4: What Happened to Bryony Jones

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea, J.K. Rowling owns the rest**

* * *

All The Magic We Made

_Balance_

Chapter 4: What Happened to Bryony Jones

* * *

"Is all of this gonna be on the test?" Hesper asked Professor Vector.

"Of course," he said simply, as if she were foolish to even consider that two hours worth of notes in addition to everything they had learned for the past week wouldn't all fit into one neat essay finished in under an hour.

The Professor handed out review sheets to the front row to pass back. Of course, this was taken as an opportunity to talk to the person behind you. The columns they were arranged by isolated each desk in a way that made the class hate the teacher.

Sometimes Lily really did not appreciate being known as the Gryffindor who befriended the Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, too, an outcast Slytherin. Like now, when Brenda Hopkins in front of her wouldn't make eye contact, and Brian Ellis behind her pretended to be taking notes on nothing instead of taking the papers she handed to him. It was frustrating being ignored.

Because it was an elective class, Arithmancy had some 4th and 6th years. 3rd years were in a beginner/introduction class, and 7th years were taking a more advanced study of the subject, but the rest got grouped together into a widely ranged intermediate bunch.

Lily had never thought herself one of the girls who fawned over Quidditch players, but something about Michael Shawe was different. For one thing he was a year older, he was also incredibly funny, making jokes at the teacher all the time. He had glorious tan skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes that stood out against said amazing skin. Too bad all he seemed interested in doing was insulting and taking advantage of Lily.

"Hey Ginger!" he called to her just as she was about to leave. Groaning at the nickname, she went to his desk.

"What Michael?"

"I need to copy the homework from you. I have Quidditch practice tonight."

"It's Friday. You have all weekend to do it."

"Yes but I'm going to Hogsmede tomorrow, and on Sunday I have to catch up on all the homework I don't have you to copy from," he whined playfully. Maybe if he didn't have such perfect blue eyes, or that charming smile. Maybe then she could resist him.

"Fine, but I'll need it back," she said grudgingly.

"You're the best, Carrot Top!" And with a smirk he was gone.

"That's not my name!" she shouted back, but he was gone. She shouldn't have to be taking this abuse from anyone, but something about him left a smile on her face in spite of it.

* * *

Florence pulled her dark hair up into a near perfect bun. Hair had always been a talent of hers, signified by her rebellious red streak. Her squinty Asian eyes were coated in eyeliner and mascara in a desperate attempt to widen them.

"Come on, Flo, we're going to Hogsmede _now_!" Hesper demanded. She was a demanding person, the "princess" of her family and the youngest child. Florence hated the nickname "Flo".

She walked down the dormitory stairs to find Hesper waiting impatiently and Mary nervously. The girl had no backbone.

"Come on! We're meeting my brother in five minutes!" Hesper said, exasperated. Florence tried to ignore the quickening of her heart beat at the thought of Walter Gamp. He was forbidden in all senses of the word- older, her best friend's brother, and a Slytherin. It was impossible not to want him.

Hesper grabbed Florence by the hand and dragged her out of the common room. She pulled her hand away and walked at a slightly slower pace than Hesper's direct march, blond curls bouncing in her wake.

Hesper was annoying and bossy and not the best at being a friend, but Florence had known her from the day she was born. They both belonged to well off pureblood families, and the Gamps were good friends with the Moons.

"Walter!" Hesper called, and the Slytherin Head Boy came into view, holding hands with his girlfriend, Riley, her flaming red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Hesper proudly called her the only pretty red head she knew. Florence grudgingly agreed. She could never compare to her beauty.

"Hey, Hesper, Mary, Flo." He nodded at each of them. Florence found that she didn't really mind being called "Flo" by him.

"Where's my money?" Hesper whined.

"Calm down, it's right here. Mom said this has to last until Christmas so don't spend it all at once like you usually do," he warned her, handing over a sack of galleons.

"Ok, bye!" she called, and walked away into Hogsmede, Mary and Florence in tow. It took all of Florence's will power to not glance back at Walter and Riley.

"It was my brother's idea to have Hogsmede trips earlier in the year, and not just start on Halloween like we usually do. You know Walter's Head Boy, right," Hesper bragged. "Now he's Head Boy _and_ Quidditch Captain. He was captain in Fourth year, remember?" Mary nodded in agreement.

"Wasn't James made Gryffindor captain in his Third year?" reminded Florence. She didn't want to put down Walter, but Hesper could go on about his achievements forever unless stopped.

Hesper glowered at her for a moment, but her mood picked up quickly again and she chattered nonstop for the rest of the trip.

"Mary, what do you think of this dress?" Hesper asked when they walked into Gladsrags, the only clothing store in the village.

"It's beautiful, and purple is your favorite color," Mary reminded her.

"I want to try it on. Will you get it for me?"

"But it's so high up..." Mary was even shorter than Hesper. "Why don't we ask someone working here to get it."

"I don't have time to go searching for someone. Just levitate it or something."

"But I don't have my wand with me." Mary looked as though she were about to cry.

"Just get it!" Hesper demanded. Florence's blood boiled. It wasn't about the dress anymore, it was about Hesper getting Mary to do whatever she wanted.

"What do you need a dress for anyway? It's not like there's a dance or some event you can actually wear it too," said Florence, trying to deflect her attention. "It's way too fancy."

"Well maybe if I ask Walter there will be a dance," Hesper retorted.

"There's only so much a Head Boy can do, you know that right?" Hesper opened her mouth, but Florence wasn't finished.

"And Mary, you do know that she doesn't own you, right? She can get her own damn dress!"

"No, no it's alright. I can get it." Every time Florence attempted to help her, Mary pushed her away. It was infuriating how someone could not care how they were being treated.

Mary attempted to climb up a sales rack to reach the dress, but it slide from under her feet. She fell to the ground with a loud crash, knocking down several dresses. Everyone in the store turned to look at them.

"Now look what you've done," Hesper said in an angry whisper. She was turning red with fury looking down at poor Mary. Mary looked pitiful, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"She's supposed to be your _friend_," was all Florence said, and with that she stormed out of the store, before she murdered Hesper on the very spot. Hesper was not worth going to Azkaban for.

It was a very dramatic scene and a very dramatic exit, however it was not the first time she had done this. Hesper annoyed Florence to no end, but so did Mary. She never stood up for herself, and Hesper just enjoyed taking advantage, and she never shut up about her goddamn brother!

Florence paused to take a couple deep breaths, then continued back to the castle. Hesper would get over it and they would go right back to the same situation. Like always.

* * *

Lily looked around for Cordelia and Elizabeth. Severus was nowhere to be found, and Lily had spent most of the week hanging around Cordelia and Elizabeth.

She walked into the common room, spotting the two playing a game of wizards chess by the fire.

"Cordelia! Elizabeth!" she called to them and made her way over, missing the look exchanged between the two at the sight of her.

"Hey, Lily," said Elizabeth cheerfully despite tiring of the poor red head. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I just couldn't find Sev anywhere, and I thought maybe I'd join you two to Hogsmede later."

"Listen Lily-" Elizabeth started but was cut off by Cordelia.

"No, you can't just ditch us for Snape and then come back when he disappears. We won't be waiting around forever for you to make up your mind. Elizabeth and I been friends for years, and we're not just gonna drop everything for you. Besides, we already have plans," and with that, Cordelia finished her rant and turned back to her chess game.

Lily was stunned. It was not the reaction she had been expecting. After all, Cordelia and Elizabeth had both been nothing but nice to her up until this point. Trying to fight the tears that embarrassingly sprung up as she guiltily knew she was wrong, Lily went up to the girls' dormitory. She was going to have to learn how to balance the two friendships without choosing one over the other. It sucked.

* * *

That night, while everyone else was asleep, Mary MacDonald was still awake. It was stifling inside the closed curtains where she was hiding. In a few hours- around two in the morning- it would be safe to crawl out and sit by the window as she did most nights.

Mary was used to Florence's outbursts by now. Some may say that she had anger issues, but Mary knew that she was just sick of Hesper. Mary was sick of Hesper too, but at the same time she couldn't let go of her oldest friend.

Mary shook the days events out of her head; it was never good to be dwelling on the past. Deciding that it was probably late enough by now anyway, Mary grabbed her book and slowly opened the curtain. Nothing so far.

Careful as to not move the blankets around too much, she cautiously made her way across the floor. There were a couple light sleepers in this room, and too many times she had been forced to lie about why she was still awake. Thankfully no seemed to have put the pieces together.

"Mary? Is that you?" It was definitely karma. Definitely karma that as soon as she had thought it, it had happened. Or maybe it was just her bad luck.

Mary guiltily turned her head, expecting Florence to interrogate her, or Elizabeth to be sweet and understanding. They were the two who usually found her, and Mary was always torn between Elizabeth's kindness and Florence's friendship.

But it wasn't either. It was Lily. Sometimes Mary forgot about her because she didn't hang around the other girls ever.

"Are you all right?" Her voice was soft, like Elizabeth's, but she asked the hard questions Elizabeth always tactfully ignored. Mary hadn't realized the tears that were on her face from before.

Lily got up from her bed. "What happened?" Elizabeth didn't know what caused it, but the dam burst and tears flowed out of her. Lily got up and put her arms around her. She cast some sort of silencing charm and said, "talk."

And Mary did. She rehashed the entire awful day, and, realizing it made no sense out of context, backtracked and explained the whole situation. About Hesper and Florence's history, about how hard it was to penetrate that history, even though they hated each other. Mary hated, absolutely despised, feeling left out of something, and that was what every day was for her.

She didn't know what caused her to spill all of her secrets, as well as Hesper's and Florence's, to practically a stranger.

What Mary hated more than anything was to be pitied. She saw the look on Florence's face all the time as she watched her bend and stretch to Hesper's every wish or whim. She thought Mary was going to break, snap while pushing herself to please Hesper. Florence didn't understand.

Mary was expecting this same look to be on Lily's face as she poured out her secrets, but Lily's face stayed unassuming. For some reason she had expected Lily to be another Florence, because they both weren't afraid of anything.

That was when she realized that for her tough and uncaring front, Florence really was scared of what Hesper would do to her if she really told her how she felt and stopped talking to her for good. Lily was brave enough to face Hesper and anyone else's wrath by spending time with that Slytherin. Lily was the bravest Gryffindor she knew.

Suddenly, Lily grabbed her into a hug. It was almost like the kind Thomas, her older brother, liked to give her. It was a hug someone might give to their sister. It was nice.

Mary pulled away. "Do you think I could ever be as brave as you are?" The words spilled out of her before she could pull them back.

Lily looked confused, but answered anyway. "You're a Gryffindor," she said simply, as if it that answered all questions.

"If being friends with Hesper is what you want to do, then don't let Florence stop you. Obviously there was something there that made you friends in the first place, so find it and do what you want to do." Lily spoke with confidence as if she knew all the answers.

"But I don't know what I want..." Her voice sounded little compared to Lily's.

"Then find it." And with that Lily went back to bed and left Mary sitting there contemplating her words.

* * *

The following night, after Lily had calmed down about the Hogsmede fiasco a bit- and realized that she was in the fault- she went looking for them in the common room to apologize. Unfortunately, Cordelia and Elizabeth were nowhere to be seen. Lily was leaving through the portrait to look somewhere else when she bumped into James Potter once again. _At least this time I'm not on the floor_, Lily thought.

"We need to stop meeting like this," James said with a smirk.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that," responded awkwardly. Remus' words were still coursing through her head. She didn't want to miss her chance.

"Well, see ya around!" And with that he turned around to enter the common room.

"James, wait!" A split second decision, it could've gone either way.

"Yeah?" He poked his head through the door.

"You want to know what happened to Bryony Jones, right?" Lily bounced on her toes, half excited, half nervous.

"You know her name?" He was confused, of course, but just a little hopeful that he might finally get some answers.

"Remus told me that you want to know what happened, and I want to know what happened, so I was thinking that maybe we could find out what happened together?" Lily said in a rush, wanting to get the words out before they bottled up inside of her forever. It had sounded much better in her head.

"What?"

"Do you want to work together to solve this stupid mystery of Bryony Jones? Because you and I both know something isn't right here, even if no one else does."

James grinned widely, "Well, Lily Evans, I would be honored. Meet you here tomorrow at 7?"

"I'll be here," Lily said and walked away. Oh god, did it sound like she was flirting? She hoped not. This was about finally finding some answers, not about getting a date. Besides, she liked Michael, right? Not to mention she barely even knew James Potter. It was nothing.

* * *

**A/N:  
**So it has been so long and there are a million excuses that are totally valid (dance recital, finals, etc), but they still don't make up for not posting. Luckily, it's finally summer and I have been writing like mad to finish chapters.  
I hope all of you did well on your Final Exams, and please review to tell me what you think of the story.  
Thanks for reading!

Sapphire1616


End file.
